


The Merc And The Girl Next Door

by HowlsMoon



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: An rp I did with somebody No plot development no character development just pure smut





	1. Chapter 1

Kayla just recently moved to Canada where Deadpool lived. She didn’t know him yet but she suffered a bad breakup so she moved.

Thor was in the human world and he was going to visit his best friend of all time Andi. He loved her so much he harbored feelings for her.  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Awesome  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Yep sent it  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Deadpool was busy doing what Deadpool does best. Sitting around and eating a chimichanga while mocking the villain. He sat on the brutally injured foe. “Hey man, you wanna bite?” He asked, then realize he knocked most of the guys teeth out. “oh wait, sorry dude.”

Andi took pictures of a bird perched on the cafe table in front of her. She giggled made little noises to capture its attention. So cute~ Thor would love this.  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Sorry! I fell asleep! I’m on!  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla entered her new apartment which coincidentally was right next to the one and a only Deadpool. She didn’t know him yet though. She unpacked her boxes.

Thor then suddenly entered the cafe as if right on cue. He wanted to confess his feelings for her once and for all. He walked over to her smiling.  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Deadpool was just getting home when he noticed the no longer vacant apartment. Huh? Well he probably should clean himself up a bit before welcoming the neighbor. Don’t wanna look too much like a homicidal maniac. 

Andi turned and saw her friend. “Thor!” She gasped delightedly. The blogger stood up and ran to him, welcoming him with a warm hug. Hugs with him are nice. She’d stay there all day if she could. “I missed you sparky!”  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Dana knocked on his door after making a cake and dressed up as a playboy bunny. She waited for him to answer it.

Thor smiled down at her and then it turned into a grin as he picked her up and spun her around happily. He then set her down.  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Oh! Maybe that’s the pizza guy. Wade rushed and out on some clothes. Don’t wanna scar a kid ya know. He opened the door and.. blinked “did I butt dial heaven’s bakery?” He joked. “Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?”

Andi giggles and laughed as he spun her. She looked up into his eyes, relishing that otherworldly smile. “What’s got you in such a good mood? Just slain a monster?”  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla just blushed beet red at that and she mumbled nervously, “I-I’m your next door neighbor that just moved in! My name’s Kayla!”

Thor put her on his lap as he sat down and gazed deeply into her eyes for a good 10 seconds then said, “I’m in love with you Andi so much!”  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade smirked a bit. “Well aren’t I the luckiest asshole on the planet.” He held out his hand. “Nice to meet ya Kayla! I’m Wade Wilson, Merc and sharpay-human hybrid” he joked. 

Andi’s face went red. “.. you.. you are? You really are??.. this isn’t a prank? You aren’t Loki are you?” She ran her hands up his face and examined his eyes closely. “I.. I love you too.”  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla blushed again and held out her hand and she shook his hand. She gazed up into his masked eyes. He was wearing a mask.

Thor then hugged her tightly to him and gazed down into her eyes as he stroked her cheeks and he kissed her lips passionately.  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
He moved out of her way. “You wanna come in? I could totally eat that cake by myself but I’d rather not be out of commission for a day.” He joked. She has nice eyes. Very picture.

Andi kissed back. This is a dream, she thought. There’s no way. It’s all so sudden. Why her? Her thoughts faded into his embrace.  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla shook her head no still blushing as she shifted her legs slightly. She was embarrassed in her playboy bunny outfit. She thought he thought she looked sexy.

Thor pulled her even closer in his arms if that was even possible and he bit her bottom lip molding his lips to hers as he groaned into their little makeout session.  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
He examined her expression curiously. “Why the get up anyways? Do you always greet your neighbors like this?” Wade asked. What is she even doing?

Andi blushed slightly. “Thor~” she pulled away. “We’re in public.” She pointed out. Not that she didn’t enjoy this. But earth culture may be a little less enthused about such a display.  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
“I-I’m sorry it’s a force of habit. My ex always made me wear something like this. I’m sorry for bothering you. I’ll just go now,” Kayla cried and walked away.

Thor was getting aroused and turned in and his little friend was getting hard and painfully erected through his pants. He grunted and picked her up taking her to her place.  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Deadpool frowned. That’s not what he expected. “Hey no wait” he stopped her. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.. I..uh” he was tryin to find a non-Wade response that wouldn’t disgust her. Why did the authors make him so incredibly perverted and not genuinely good at comforting people. 

Andi suddenly gasped in surprise. Than again, this is typical Thor. When his mind is set on something, nothing gets in his way. She couldn’t help but giggle, she felt like a princess in his arms.  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla turned her head to look up at him with tears running down her cheeks and her eyes were red. She said, “no one would ever want me anyway.”

Thor entered her house and he walked up the stairs to the second floor where her bedroom was. He laid her down on her bed and he got on top of her.  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
“Uh, that’s a stupid statement. You’re really hot and bake cakes. I’d date you.” Wade responded impulsively. Yeah, smooth move wade. Way to sound like a creep. You just met her and now your flirting with her while she’s crying. SHUT UP NARRATING VOICE IN MY HEAD.

Andi stared up at him with a smirk. “Excited much?” She teased amusedly. She’s never seen him so.. enamored? Horny? Somewhere between the two? Her heart pounded. Little blogger her with big thunder god him. Andi actually felt a bit nervous.  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla froze in place in her spot and she turned her head to gaze into his masked eyes blushing a deep shade of crimson her face burning.

Thor nodded and grunted and growled in pain and in lust as he latched his lips onto her neck and he nipped up and down the side of her neck.  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Sorry I'm on!  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Hey!  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Ah same here!  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Your turn  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Hello?  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
“I’m sorry, that was too upfront.” He apologized. “But like really, you are so hot like, I’ve had wet dreams about th- dammit there I go again.” He facepalmed himself. Way to sound like a perverted ass, Deadpool.

Andi moaned softly. “Oh Thor..” she sighed, wrapping her arms around him. This all was going so fast. It’s never gone this fast. It’s never gone this far. Gosh she hopes this doesn’t go by too fast.  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
(Sorry, took me a minute to find the right words)  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla just looked at him strangely tilting her head to the side saying, "are you ok there? Wait are you a crazy person?" she asked backing away.

Thor slipped his tongue into her mouth and he explored her wet cavern and he french kissed her passionately and very roughly.  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
It's ok I'm typing on my phone so my responses will be slow  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Same here  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Gotcha  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
“Yeah, but I’m a relatively moral crazy so don’t worry.” He confessed. Wade leaned against the wall and struck a cocky pose. “I kill assholes and creeps for a living.”

Andi ran her hands up his back slowly. Her tongue mingled with his. Her legs wrapping around his waist. Oh stars he’s really horny.  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
"Wh-why do you wear a mask? It's not you look hideous right?" Kayla said innocently and naively.

Thor then wrestled her tongue with his as he rubbed her hips up and down groaning into the kiss.  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Oh child you have no idea. “I’m attractive to walking Ballsacks.” He joked. “But like, its just a condition. It’s just cancer. I can’t die.” Ok now he’s just dumping information on her. Why is he like this?

His hands are so strong and soft. And a bit aggressive. Her hands gripped his back. She tried to match his strength, feeling weak in comparison.  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla now wanted to know what he looked like. She walked over to him and kissed his clothed lips and tried to take it off.

Thor came out on top smirking as he trailed his lips down her jaw chin and throat as he rubbed her legs up and down.  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Not the pick up line that he thought work but he’ll take it. Deadpool carefully removed his mask and smiled at her. Oh well, he warned her.

Andi blushed and moaned softly. “Thor..” he really knows how to treat a lady, doesn’t he? Her body instinctually moving against his.  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Going to sleep night  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
K, sleep well  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Back hi XD  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla gazed into his eyes and she smiled and grinned back at him her cheeks flushed and a burning sensation came over her face.

Thor planted his hot lips onto her neck and he ducked and nibbled love marks to from bruises there all over her neck. He smirked against her skin.  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Hello?  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Hey I did my part and I’m on DX  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Sorry! Was at work!  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Oh ok that’s fine DX  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
So far so good. She hasn’t puked in disgust. “Look, if anyone is undesirable, it’s probably me.” He joked. “You, my dear, have a face that makes Beyonce look ugly.” Hes so sorry Beyonce but it’s true.

Andis breathing was labored. Her mouth opened in silent gasps. “God that’s so hot.” She managed to say.  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
“I-I uh I don’t know about that. Come on you’re embarrassing me!” Kayla whimpered as her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

Thor trailed his moist lips acros her shoulders nipping and biting at more of her tender soft smooth skin. He held her close to him.  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
He smirked. “Well, Kayla,” the merc began. He brushed a hair out of her face. “I’d be happy to prove you wrong... if you’re interested that is.” Hes not going to force himself on her. In this state, he wants her to make the first move, on her accord.

Andi slipped her hands under the back of his shirt. She needs that soft skin on hers. Her heart pounded and body felt warmer than ever before.  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla nodded and wanted him so badly so started leaking cum as she got aroused just by staring at him.

Thor took his shirt off and he sucked and latched onto a nipple and he groped and squeezed the other one.  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Deadpool smiled at her. He held his door open for her. “You might wanna put the cake down too.”

“Ah!” Andi moaned loudly. Nothing could’ve prepared her for that. She’s so aroused.  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla set the cake down on the kitchen counter and she was about to turn around and looked up at him.

Once Thor made that nipple pop and harden from his ministrations he began to suck on the other one.  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Deadpool gently placed his hands on her hips. He pressed against her enough to where they could feel each others lust. 

Andi ran her hand up his back and neck. She moaned his name softly, her hips trying to move against his automatically.  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla couldn't help but let out some whimpers and moans as she moaned softly.

Thor then began to rub and stroke her clitoris in circles as he sucked on her vagina.  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Deadpool pulled leaned down and kissed her slowly. Passionately. His hips rubbing against hers. 

Oh stars he got there so fast. Andi moaned louder and held his head to her eager lower lips. “Ahh! Ahh Thor!!” That felt unbelievable.  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Hey I'll rp with you tomorrow night  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Sounds good to me  
2 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
I’m on  
2 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla began to elicit moans and mewls into the kiss as she roughly bit on his lower lip demanding entrance.

Thor rubbed and stroked his fingers inside her alongside her inner velvety walls once he shoved them inside her.  
1 week ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade deepened the kiss. They ground together, Deadpool toying with her clothes a bit. Good thing he’s wearing sweatpants. 

Andi gripped the bed. Oh stars! “S-slOw down, Thor! I’m new to this, remember?” She reminded him. She was feeling such a strange mix of arousal and anxiety. Everything was going so fast.  
1 week ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla moaned out and slipped her tongue into his mouth and french kissed him moaning into it.

Thor delved and slipped his hot moist tongue into her womanhood and he wrapped it around her g spot.  
1 week ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Deadpool began to rub through her leotard. As much as he wanted to just pin her to the bed and well, do Deadpool stuff, he wanted to avoid doing whatever dick moves her ex did. 

Andi arched her back. How was he doing that?? She tensed and gasped his name. Everything going blurry. So blissful. Please don’t let it end.  
1 week ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
"Ahh Wade please! Foreplay first and then sex!" Kayla whimpered out.

Thor took his tongue and fingers out of her and pulled down his pants smirking at her.  
1 week ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
“Of course, dear.” He grinned. Wade kissed her neck gently. Hands caressing her.

Andi stared, wide eyed. Her skin crawling. “Thor.. be gentle..” she blushed. She was still a bit nervous.  
1 week ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla leaned and turned her head back a little bit so he could get better access to her neck.

Thor easily slipped inside with ease and he started thrusting slowly and gently into her while grunting.  
1 week ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade became a little more confident. He nibbled on her neck and ran his hands through her hair.

Andi closed her eyes and sighed. Her arms wrapped around his back. She moaned softly.  
1 week ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
“Ahh Wade please ahh!” Kayla mewled and whimpered softly holding onto him for support.

Thor thrusted deeper and faster and harder into her while he made hickeys on her hips and stomach.  
1 week ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
“Please what?” He asked devilishly. Wade held onto her butt and pulled her closer, grinding into her. 

Andi gasped his name over and over again, becoming louder. Her body becoming more sensitive.  
1 week ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla whimpered and squeaked out loudly saying, “ahh Wade please! Foreplay first!” she moaned out.

Thor grinded into herbhips causing friction to come between them as he gripped onto her hips tightly.  
1 week ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade kissed lower, sliding her leotard off of her shoulders so he could kiss them. He kissed her breasts softly. Gently now, don’t wanna scare her off... but not too gentle. Don’t wanna bore her. 

“Ahh!” Andi cried out. How does he do it? “That’s so good!” She praised breathlessly.  
1 week ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla mewled out and gasped. He just found out she didn’t wear any bra at all or ever. She arched her back wanting him to suck on her nipples.

Thor rammed and slammed faster and rougher into her picking up his pace and increasing his speed as he growled and groaned loudly.  
1 week ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade sucked on her nipple. He used his other hand to massage her other breast. 

“AH AH THOR” she screamed. She was getting so close. Andi held onto him for dear life.  
1 week ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla arched her back again and she held his scarred head and scalp closer to her as she moaned out.

Thor then hit her g spot repeatedly as he climaxed into her soon enough and he grunted loudly and kissed her lips.  
1 week ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
He gently bit and pinched her nipple. Switching and doing the same to the other breast. 

Andi came with him. Her arms clawing to pull him closer and kiss him rougher.  
1 week ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla moaned and mewled out softly as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Thor then pulled out of her panting as he laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms.  
6 days ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade lifted her up and laid her on the counter. He began to kiss lower, still massaging her breasts.

Andi relaxed against his chest, resting. “That was... amazing..” she sighed.  
6 days ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla elicited some more mewls and whimpers.

Thor nuzzled into her neck breathing in her scent nodding as he nipped her earlobe.  
6 days ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade slowly peeled the rest of her leotard off. He stared at her body with awe. “My you are a pretty girl..” 

Andi moaned a bit. “Hehehe, Thor..” she kissed his cheek. “I didn’t know you were so lustful..” she teased a bit.  
6 days ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla blushed a deep shade of red at that and she nodded saying he was sexy and hot.

Thor just smirked at her at that and closed his eyes slowly falling asleep wrapping his arms around her.  
5 days ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade kissed up her thighs. Anywhere but where she needs it. Delaying it makes it better.

Andi soon fell asleep in his arms.  
5 days ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla elicited some soft whimpers and moans as she arched her back.  
5 days ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade slowly slid his tongue up her slip. His tongue circled her bud teasingly.  
5 days ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla mewled and groaned out his name as she gripped his shoulders.  
4 days ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
He continued to suck on her clit. he slipped a finger into her and gently rubbed her.  
4 days ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla at this point wanted him to be rough with her not gentle as she moaned softly.  
4 days ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade began to finger her faster and harder. He sucked on her clit aggressively.  
4 days ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
“Ahh Wade god that’s it! Keep going!” Kayla whimpered then screamed out as she gripped his shoulders.  
4 days ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade continued, sticking another finger in. He curled his fingers inside of her and searched for her gspot.  
4 days ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla let out some more soft moans and mewls as she pretty soon climaxed all over his fingers inside her.  
4 days ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade helped her ride through the climax. The taste of her was divine.  
4 days ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
“Wade please go inside me! I need you and I oh how I love you!” Kayla panted stroking his scarred cheeks.  
4 days ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade suddenly froze. W-what? They just met. Oh god was he taking advantage of her... “a-are you sure?” He asked timidly, standing up. His erection was betraying him at the moment.  
4 days ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla nodded smiling up at him as she put her lips on his and sucked on his lips and she deepened the kiss.  
4 days ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
That works. Wade kissed her and quickly removed his sweatpants. Nice choice, past me. Moved to where he could easily insert into her  
4 days ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla waited with anticipation for him to finally enter her already. Her body was needing and dying for him as she mewled.  
4 days ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Hopefully the other neighbors don’t mind the noise. Wade pushed into her with a groan. He moved his hands to her thigh to lift and place around his waist.  
4 days ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla screamed his name out in lust love and pleasure scratching his shoulders.  
4 days ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Well he was gonna go slow but dammit that was hot. He began to roughly thrust into her. “Oh Kayla..” he groaned.  
4 days ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla arched her back and moved her hips against his cresting friction between them as she moaned softly.  
3 days ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade thrusted harder. He kissed her lips aggressively.  
3 days ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla shuddered and trembled in desire and ecstasy as she mewled again.  
3 days ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Oh god no, hes getting close. But he doesn’t want it to end so soon. Wade caressed her as he made love to her.  
3 days ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla told him not yet it was too soon as she wanted him to go faster and deeper into her.  
3 days ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade nodded and thrusted faster and deeper into her. He grunted into her ear. He’s definitely bringing her to bed after this for a more proper fucking. So long as he doesn’t tire himself out too soon.  
3 days ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
“Wade I love you! Fuck yes! You’re so sexy!” Kayla began screaming as she arched her back wrapping her legs around his waist.  
2 days ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
“I-fuck!- I love you too!” He grunted. She’s gonna be the death of him. He’s gonna die from how sexy she is. Wades thrusting became erratic.  
2 days ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla after that couldn’t help but let out a loud moan and then she reached her peak and climaxed all over him.  
2 days ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade soon followed after. He came deep inside her. His head buried into her shoulder as he moaned her name softly.  
2 days ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla scratched his shoulders one last time and she breathed and panted heavily looking up into his eyes.  
2 days ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade shuddered against her nails. He looked down into her eyes. “I think you’re my new favorite neighbor.” He joked  
2 days ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla just blushed a deep shade of crimson and she said him too as well and she moaned because he didn’t pull out yet.  
2 days ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Hey I'm on  
2 days ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
I’m on sorry  
2 days ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade placed a gentle kiss and gently pulled out of her. He tried not to blush as hard as he was, but the guy can’t help but be a softy. “So.. what stuff didn’t your boyfriend let you do in bed?” He joked  
2 days ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla now turned her head away from him as she said sadly, “everything. He was overbearing possessive and controllling. He ended up cheating on me.”  
1 day ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Deadpool frowned. Maybe he should shoot the asshole in the head. How do you cheat on this?? “Well..” he began, turning her head back to him. “You won’t get that from me. No chains or orders..unless you’re into that stuff.” He reassured. “And definitely no cheating. Like I’d risk losing you.”  
23 hours ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla now gazed deeply into his beautiful eyes stroking his cheeks saying, “you’re too good for me. I don’t deserve you,” she said as she cried.  
23 hours ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
“Honey, no one deserves a ballsack faced boyfriend. You’re stuck with me.” He joked, hugging her and patting her back.  
23 hours ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla wiped her tears away and she smiled warmly up at him which turned into a big grin. She began to hug him back then closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
23 hours ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade leaned against the counter. Uh oh. Maybe he was a little too intense? He awkwardly carried her and placed her on the couch and covered her with a blanket.  
23 hours ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
“I wanna sleep with you Wade please!” Kayla said moaning it in her sleep. She hugged onto him tightly practically clinging onto him.  
22 hours ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade blinked. Oh? Is that permission? Ok then. Wade carried her back to bed and snuggled up to her. He’s not sleepy, but cuddling sounds good  
21 hours ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
The next morning Kayla woke up yawned and stretched opening her eyes as she looked over at him and smiled nuzzling him playfully.

Thor was up the next morning and he was in the kitchen making breakfast for the two of them as he hummed quietly to himself and whistled.  
21 hours ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade awoke from an accidentally deep sleep. Gee he hopes he wasn’t snoring. He opened his eyes and smiled. “Am I dead?” He asked.

Andi woke up, a little disappointed by the loss of contact. The smell of breakfast comforted her. Good, she wasn’t used.  
21 hours ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla just giggled at that and she shook her head no rubbing his crotch.

Thor turned to smile at her and he put her food on a plate for her.  
20 hours ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
“It feels like I’m in heaven..” Wade moaned. He placed his hand on her face and gently caressed her. 

Andi thanked him. She ate the food, a bit surprised to know he can cook. “Last night.. was amazing..” she said after finishing.  
19 hours ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla nodded in agreement as she moaned softly. She snuggled against him and she kissed his face.

Thor nodded smiling at her as he got his plate of breakfast too and he sat down next to her and started to eat.  
9 hours ago


	2. Chapter 2

Wade pulled her closer and kissed her lips. Best way to wake up ever.

Andi blushed and looked away bashfully. “Why me?”  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla happily kissed him back as her hands rubbed his body.

"What do you mean why you? Because I love you that's why plus you're my best friend and you're beautiful."  
4 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade reciprocated eagerly. How’d he get so lucky? The writer must like him. Thanks writer. 

“But you’re a god.” She looked at him. “You could have gods. You could have models and queens and powerful beings..”  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla bit his bottom lips as she wanted to invade his mouth with her tongue trying to be dominant.

“Nine of those are as special and beautiful and amazing as you baby,” Thor said smiling at her.  
4 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade enthusiastically opened his mouth. She’s such a good kisser. He feels a bit unqualified for this.

Andi thought for a moment. She didn’t see what made her special. She’s a blogger for crying out loud. “I’m mortal.”  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla then decided to let him be in control so she waited still tongue battling with his.

“It doesn’t matter if you mortal immortal or something in between. You’re very dear and special to me and I love you!” Thor said cupping her cheek.  
4 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade gently pulled her on top of him. His hands sliding down her body to her hips. He gripped onto them and kissed sensually.

Andi stared at him. She smiled softly. “I love you too..” she said, kissing his lips chastely.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla started to moan into the kiss letting him touch her body everywhere as she kissed him back.

Thor groaned into the kiss and he kissed her back with full of passion and meaning and love like always.  
4 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade moved her hips against his. She’s so beautiful.

Wow, Thor’s really easily set off. Who knew a peck on the lips could lead to this. Not that she was complaining.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla gasped and she whimpered into their little makeout session.

Thor then separated from her lips and asked her what she wanted to do today.  
4 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade moved his lips down her neck and onto her shoulder. He made little marks into her.

Andi thought for a moment. “I want to spend time with you. Maybe go to the pool.”  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla elicited some more mewls and moans rubbing his muscular chest.

Thor nodded and pretty changed into nothing but swim trunks and a shirt that showed his muscular chest.  
4 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
“Fuck..” he moaned against her chest.

Andi changed into her swimsuit, putting her hair into buns.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla started giving him a blowjob sucking on his shaft in her mouth.

Thor focused with his eyes as he gazed at her up and down taking her sexiness all in.  
4 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade threw his head back. “Fuck Kayla!” His hops bucked a bit. 

Andi placed a hand on his chest. “Try to contain yourself, ok? Don’t wanna scar the kids.” She did a quick selfie for her blog.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla wanted him to do more to her after she finished deep throating him.

Thor was a little confused at that and then said, “what do you mean exactly?”  
4 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade was way ahead of her. He brought her away to his face and began to eat her out while she sucked him. 

“Don’t get horny in public. Yesterday you basically started making out with me in front of the entire cafe.”  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla moaned into the kiss and she sucked him off and she gripped his shaft in her hands.

Thor nodded and he took her hand and he kissed her cheek and he took her to the pool.  
4 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade sucked her clit, feeling close to release. Her moaning so stimulating. 

Andi smiled and followed. The pool didn’t seem too popular considering it was a weekday.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
“Ahh ahh Wade please I’m gonna-“ Kayla moaned and mewled.

Thor set their things on the chair and he jumped into the pool.  
4 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade came. He delved his tongue into her. 

Andi dove in after him. She popped up and giggled.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla orgasmed into his mouth and she ducked on his dick again cleaning the cum off of him.

Thor put his head above water as well and he snuck behind her and slapped her butt cheeks underwater.  
4 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade licked her clean. He turned her around and kissed her. 

Andi yelped in surprise. “Ah! Thor!” She blushed.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla moaned into the kiss kissing him deeply back.

Thor smirked and just swam away from her splashing himself.  
4 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade ran his hands up and down her body. “Kayla..” he moaned.

Andi giggled. “Dork... Thork..” she splashed at him.  
4 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla let out some squeaks and whimpers this time getting turned on again.

Thor just chuckled and he splashed her back giving her a taste of her own medicine.  
3 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
He gently guided her hip above himself. “Please..” he moaned, teasing her. 

And I laughed and hugged him in the water.  
3 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla nodded and she rode him cowgirl style entering him inside her.

Thor got out of the water after a half hour of swimming and got a snack.  
3 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade threw his head back. “Shit yes!” He bucked up into her, gripping her hips. 

Andi followed behind. She held onto his arm affectionately.  
3 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla straddled him as she bounced up and down on him moaning.

Thor sat in one of the pool chairs and now started to eat lunch. He smiled at her.  
3 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade moaned her name over and over. This girl is gonna be the death of him. He placed his hand on her clit as she bounced.

Andi sat beside him. She sun bathed  
3 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla grunted and thrusted against him.

Thor put sunscreen all over her back and all over her body.  
3 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
He thrusted yo to meet her. “Fuck! I’m so close.” Wade gasped. 

Andi relaxed. What a gentleman. “Thanks Thor”  
3 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla whimpered in response to that and she moaned.

Thor then washed his hands of sunscreen quickly and grinned at her nodding.  
3 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Her bouncing and thrusting turned him on. Wade removed his hands and let her do the work. She’s so sexy when she gets like this. “Sexiest lady on the planet.” 

Andi pecked his check and lied down to rest. She gazed at her boyfriend lovingly.  
3 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla blushed a deep shade of crimson at that and she thrusted one last time before orgasming.

Thor turned to look at his beautiful girlfriend and he rubbed her butt cheeks affectionately.  
3 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade was soon after her. He groaned her named loudly as he gently held her through her high. Sorry neighbors.

Andi accidentally moaned, then blushed brightly. “Thor!” She giggled, playfully swatting his hands.  
3 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla got off of him and she panted breathing in and out as she kissed his cheek.

Thor asked her what she would like to do now as he got his towel and he was drying himself off.  
3 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Deadpool Blushed. “Aw babe, you’re so good.” He smiled and hugged her. 

Andi thought for a moment. There was a secluded little lagoon in the distance.. but if Thor’s powers went off they’d both be fried. “What do you want to do?”  
3 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson and she hugged him back.

Thor smirked and took her hand and he took her to the private lagoon near them.  
3 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade kissed her cheek. She’s so adorable when she gets like this.

Andi looked around and smiled. “Hey! Our old stomping grounds.”  
3 weeks ago

ROTTMNT HerDarkPrince  
Kayla said she loved him with all her heart grinning up at him.

Thor picked her up and carried her bridal style and then swung her around happily.  
3 weeks ago

Artnatz Artnatz1722  
Wade almost cried. “I love you too.” He responded shakily. It’s been too long. 

And I laughed and held onto him.


End file.
